chroniclesofarnfandomcom-20200214-history
Kel Gollan
Kel Gollan, like the other Kels around the March Sea, is the capital of the city-state of the same name. Located on the western shores of the March Sea on the Amethine Coast, the city is near parallel to the cities of Kel Mara and Kel Arn. The whole of the Amethine Coast owes fealty to the city-state who has vowed to keep them free from the oppression of the King Priests of Kel Arn and the domineering Church of the Sun. History The area was originally settled during a period of human expansion from the Kels and conflict between the Humans, the Elves and the Dwarves roughly within the fourth century of recorded history (320 KR). The settlement was created by refugees who fled the Kels after coming into conflict with the King of Kel Arn and his policy of human-first expansion. Founded slowly and in secret, the settlement grew over time by farming the lush Shadow Bloom Vale and selling the excess grain to the Kels who were besieged by Kel Arn Government The kingdom of Kel Gollan is a Magocracy ruled by a council of nine archmagi with one, the tenth, as the Speaker of the Stars and eventually the Spell King. Trade Guilds category=Guild category=Kel Gollan Shops category=Shop category=Kel Gollan Defences Law and Order category=Order/Kel Gollan Crime Society Territories *Map:Amethine-Coast category=Sub Region category=Kel Gollan Settlements category=Settlement category=Gollan Features category=Feature category=Kel Gollan Organizations category=Organization category=Kel Gollan Geography The city is located in the March Sea along the Amethine Coast The city is arranged much like a wheel with roads forming a circular spiral and eight great avenues emerging from the Central Plaza serve as the spokes of this wheel. The third road is followed by an immense wall which divides the city in two – Old City and New City. Old City is the heart of the city. This is where the Lord Regent and the members of the City Senate reside and it is where most governmental buildings lie. On the other side of Old City Wall lies New City, covering the foothills of the nearby hills that surround the city on three sides. The vast majority of Kel Gollan’s citizens live in New City. *See also Map of the Kels Culture Races #Human: (70%)The humans of Kel Gollan tend to be of either Arnan ancestry though it's not uncommon for Marchfolk to have migrated to the city during the Great Silence. #Elf: (10%)The elves of Kel Gollan tend to be few in number but those who have settled within the city are of the Solonari or Sylvanari ancestry. This has lead to a small sub-population of Quenari born to a human and Sylvanari parent. #Gnome:(20%)The gnomes of Kel Gollan tend to be from Gizaryl ancestry. Though few in number, they do represent a measurable influence within the economics and culture of the city. Styles of Dress 'Religion' 'Festivals and Holidays' #'High Summer': High Summer is a common holiday celebrated within the kingdom by the followers of Arn. #'Lantern Moon: '''A celebration to remember those who have been lost in the previous year, it is held on the last night of the last month of summer. #'Wessle: Wessle is a common holiday celebrated within the kingdom by the followers of Amara, Arza and Gorm. It is when the nobles of the city are expected to invite any who knock upon their door in for their winter celebration. All under the roof of the host during this celebration are to be well-fed, clothed and treated as honored guests. #Midwinter: Midwinter is less of a holiday and more of a time for planning. Half of winter is over and plans for the following year is considered at this time. It is common for trade guilds to gather at this time for a small feast. #Candlequick''': Candlequick is a common holiday celebrated within the kingdom by the followers of Arza and of Gizad. The ends of candles are collected for the whole of the year and remelted into new candles that are given to friends, neighbors and to 'those in need'. It is during this holiday that many guilds will light lanterns and fill the city with light for a single night. Category:Territory Category:Amethine Coast Category:Settlement Category:West Marches